


You Shouldn't Have Come

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Castration, Fucking a Cock with Another Cock, Large Insertion, M/M, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Torture, Urethral Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Geralt finds himself in the hands of a very distasteful sorcerer.





	You Shouldn't Have Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).

Geralt gasped out in agony as he slipped deeper onto the cone he had been suspended over. The leather straps dug into his scarred thighs, and his entire body was dripping with sweat. When he got out of here, he would find whoever had put that request up and beat him to death. It would only make up partially for this humiliation he had to go through, but it would sure be satisfying.

“Enjoying yourself, Master Witcher?”

“Fuck you,” Geralt pressed out and was rewarded with being lowered even further onto the large object in his ass. It had bottomed out in his colon already as Geralt’s eyes widened as he saw his stomach stretch out in front of him. Clenching down was useless, he couldn’t get it out of himself like this and it only made the pain worse. A low moan escaped him as he slipped a little deeper, the constant press against his prostate and insides agonizing, with the line between pain and pleasure long blurred.

Geralt didn’t know any more how long he had been down here, caught in some sorcerer’s trap. The request had been put up to catch a Witcher specifically, for this man’s sick experiments. Geralt almost _whimpered_, a sound so averse to his entire being he thought he was losing his mind. His head felt light as his cock jumped at the almost careful touch of his captor. Geralt watched almost curiously as the rod in his cock was replaced with an even thicker one. His toes curled as it was pushed down, and down, even further until it settled in his bladder. Instinctively, Geralt clenched down on it, and shuddered at the sensation. 

“Stop, you bastard,” Geralt hissed, but he couldn’t help but twitch his hips forward, fucking his own cock with the thick metal shoved down his urethra. He groaned as it made him slip deeper down onto the cone wedged deep in his body. His stomach was stretched past his ribs now and Geralt didn’t know how he could bear so much. His entire body felt like it was just one nerve, on fire and in agony, in too much pleasure to take it any longer. But he was also a witcher, and made to withstand so much pain, too much of it. There hadn’t been many times when Geralt had more despised his nature than now, being unable to die from it and having to take whatever he was given. 

His heavy erection was twitching as the man slowly fucked his cock with the rod and Geralt  gasped out between clenched teeth as he came from being fucked both ways, his own seed being squeezed past the rod and onto the man’s fingers. 

“Ah, looks like you should be able to take me now,” and Geralt almost had to laugh at those words because with how far he was stretched, with how ruined his ass was, he could have taken a fiend’s cock. Two, probably. Who knew, maybe the sorcerer was hiding some of them in the basement to rape Geralt with when he was tired of this game. Nothing would surprise Geralt now.

The sorcerer was large as he pulled his own cock free, but not as large as that cone inside of him. 

“Oh fuck you, are you serious?” Geralt hissed as the wizard took him in hand and pulled the rod free. So _that_ was that had been for. He couldn’t say anyone had ever tried before what that sorcerer was about to do. It almost made him curious to see if it would work. 

Geralt pissed himself at the sudden loss  of the rod inside him , his hot  urine splashing over the floor and the man’s robes. He shuddered as he was stroked through it. 

“Very much so, Master Witcher.” Geralt tried to struggled as his cock was bent down straight and the sorcerer lined up his own against the widened slit, dripping with sperm and piss. 

“That’s not gonna fit,” Geralt said and bit his lower lip bloody as the man proved him wrong. His back was arched, and it hurt and Geralt couldn’t think any more as his entire body felt on fire from being filled in ways that shouldn’t be possible. His cock bulged out much in the same way his stomach did as the sorcerer pushed himself inside the stretched out urethra. It was slow at first, so agonizingly slow, and Geralt could feel every inch of stretch. The entrance was aided by the slick of Geralt’s piss and come, but it hurt and it shouldn’t be possible and Geralt hated himself for the moans it drove out of his mouth. 

The cock slipped deeper and deeper inside of his own until Geralt could feel it bottom out inside of his own bladder. Geralt almost screamed as the man pulled back almost the entire way before slamming back inside. 

Soon, the sorcerer  settled into a harsh, unforgiving pace, brutally taking Geralt’s cock as a less insane man would have taken his ass. Geralt couldn’t help but moan and cry out as he was fucked. It shook his body, so much that he slipped down even further onto the large object inside of him. He slipped down so far that it couldn’t go any further without tearing him apart. And Geralt almost wished his body wouldn’t be so sturdy, because then it would and he wouldn’t have to feel this any longer. 

His eyes rolled in the back of his head as the sorcers came inside of _ his own cock_ , forcing down seed the wrong way, so much of it Geralt could feel his  balls fill with it and expand. His urethra was stretched impossibly wide when the sorcerer pulled back his cock. Geralt’s cock twitched and the seed dripped back out, coupled with Geralt’s own shameful orgasm and it mixed with piss his opened bladder could no longer hold.

“Think you came enough like that,” he heard the man say. Geralt’s eyes widened as the saw the glint of a blade and then felt it cold and heavy against his still straining balls.

“Stop!” 

But he wouldn’t and Geralt screamed out in anger and, even if dulled by the Trials, terrible pain as the blade cut through skin and flesh. He heard something drop to the ground and it almost turned his stomach. The blade was bloody now as it was drawn back and Geralt  felt his consciousness fade. 

“I certainly enjoyed myself, Master Witcher. I think you and I will have a lot of fun together in the years to come...” 


End file.
